Susurro de ruego
by Rey de Picas
Summary: ¿Puedes verlo? ¿Puedes sentirlo? Héroe, más parece un demonio ¿Mi deseo es si quiera correcto?


― Entonces, ahora que estamos aliados, no sé si será un placer, pero espero que podamos sobre llevar esto ― una figura femenina hablo mientras que alzaba la mano frente al hombre que tenía delante.

La mujer sonrió, sería fácil, un simple vistazo a lo que ella sabía que tendría que enfrentar tarde o temprano, su magia fue poderosa, quizá una de las más versátiles en ese campo, aprendiendo tantos hechizos, era obvio que alguno se le hubiera olvidado, pero no importaba.

Quizá era un suicidio estar tan cerca de aquel hombre, más la mujer planeo de ante mano algo, de reojo pudo ver al maestro de la espada cerca, apoyado contra uno de los pilares del lugar.

El suelo de piedra pulido y cortado casi parecía reflejar la luna.

Ahora.

― Ho, me siento tan horado de que te sientas feliz por este acuerdo ―La desconfianza que le generaba el hombre de rojo siempre hizo que lo tuviera en otro punto, pero ahora, esa mala sensación, por fin podría saber de dónde venía.

Aquel demonio.

― Si fueras un poco más expresiva, hasta pensaría que quieres seducirme, Caster ―Allí estaba, Medea aun no quito su capucha, no era por nada, pero mantener ese estatus era crucial ahora, pero no importaba.

Solo un movimiento y sabría que tanto podía esperar del Archer de esta guerra.

Caster lo vio, como aquel arquero rojo sonrió con sorna mientras que levanto su mano con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento innecesario que pudiera causar algo.

Cundo por fin toco la mano de la mujer, ella entro, enlazo, y se preparó, era hora de ver, aquella alma.

* * *

Hacía calor.

Medea abrió lentamente los ojos mientras que observo el paisaje, era la primera vez, que cuando intentaba ver los recuerdos, o, mejor dicho, un fragmento de alguien pasaba aquello, no fue una magia que sirviera para algo en aquella guerra, no cuando tenía que estar en contacto directo y su yo externo quedaba suspendido al igual que el del enemigo, no servía en combate.

Lo primero que noto, tenía calor, demasiado, como si estuviese en un desierto, Medea refunfuño por lo bajo mientras que abría los ojos y ponía las manos en el suelo, arena.

Fue entonces que lo vio.

¿Qué era aquel mundo?

Engranajes girando de manera perpetua en aquel lugar mientras que el cielo teñido de un naranja muerto iluminaba el lugar.

¿Las almas eran así?

No.

Espacios blancos o recuerdos perdidos por todos lados, eso fue lo que ella recordaba, entonces ¿Qué era todo esto?

Algo tibio surco su mano izquierda, fue entonces que lo vio cuando bajo la vista del cielo.

Espadas.

Había demasiadas, tantas, que no parecían tener fin, cada una clavada en la tierra, de hecho, a su lado mismo podía ver espadas rodeándola, había tantas, que desaparecían en la vista mezclándose con el paisaje.

La mujer trago mientras que vio su mano, sangre, pero no de ella.

Cuando volvió a parpadear fue entonces que la vista cambio.

Las espadas, seguían en el mismo lugar, pero bajo cada una de ellas, había un cuerpo.

Un pequeño grito de Medea salió mientras que ella retrocedió ante la vista que tenía delante, a pesar de su leyenda tan profana, ella no le gustaba aquello, lo odiaba, no le gustaba ver.

Las miradas perdidas de niños muertos bajo espadas, las lágrimas surcando las mejillas de cada uno de ellos mientras que su expresión era de agonía pura.

Caster apretó los dientes mientras que se puso de pie, ella entendió, no eran espadas simples en un campo muerto.

Eran tumbas en un cementerio.

Niños, mujeres, ancianos incluidos estaban allí, dando un último paso atrás, fue que lo vio.

¿Qué era aquella cosa?

Una espada del tamaño de una montaña, ella había chocado contra la parte plana de una…espada. Medea trago mientras que decidió bajar la cabeza y ver lo que había bajo la espada.

Llevando una mano a su boca con rapidez ella reprimió el impulso de lo que vio, no tenía nombre, el ver tantos cuerpos desechos y deformados de tal manera en que hasta parecían que se unían entre sí.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, iba a cerrar el vínculo, era suficiente, comprendió suficiente del aquero de rojo, no, del satán de rojo.

― Sal…va…me… ―Un susurro casi muerto la hizo volver a abrir los ojos y ver lo que había frente suyo, no estaban los cuerpos, cada cuerpo fue reemplazado por una espada nuevamente, entonces ¿De dónde venía aquella voz?

Trago mientras que decidió seguir el lugar proveniente de aquel susurro casi fantasmal.

A cada paso, parecía una eternidad, cada segundo era como esperar horas, días ¿Cuánto tiempo paso ya?

Un temblor la llamo mientras que sintió como el suelo empezó a temblar, observo el cielo y lo que vio, la paralizo, cientos de miles, no millones de espadas cayendo en picada, era una lluvia de espadas.

Medea tartamudeo mientras que corto el vínculo, o, mejor dicho, lo intento, su rostro perdió color mientras que algo bloqueo la salida de aquel lugar. Una breve risa de una niña resonó con fuerza mientras que se limitó a ver como aquella lluvia venía a su dirección.

No había magia, no había nada.

Llevo sus brazos en alto mientras que intento protegerse de aquella lluvia de espadas, ya podía olerlo, el metal por todos lados, el acero volando surco sus oídos mientras que la desesperación aumentaba.

Nada.

Abrió los ojos otra vez, esta vez cayo de rodillas, una vez más, había cientos de cadáveres en alto, cada uno con flechas y espadas.

Ahora lo único que quería era salir de aquel lugar.

Aquel vestido que siempre porto Caster de manera orgullosa estaba sucio, la sangre de aquellos que estaban en medio se impregnaba, sus botas fueron arrancadas por las espadas en el suelo mientras que corrió después de escuchar que se acercaba aquel sonido de acerco cayendo.

Aquel mundo no tenía sentido, y mundo era la forma de llamar a aquel lugar, después de todo, no existe ser tan retorcido para poseer lo que tenía aquel sujeto como alma.

Aquello debía ser eso. Medea asintió con fuerza mientras que se rio para sí misma, aquel hombre debió darse cuenta y le estaba mandando en algo parecido al inferno, si, aquello debía ser el infierno.

Un grito en la cercanía hizo que ella se detuviera.

Observando hacia la colina más elevada del lugar, lo vio, la única persona en pie de todo el lugar. Medea abrió la boca de sorpresa mientras que corrió sin importarle que los cientos de espadas rasgaban su vestido, las botas como la mayor parte de la parte inferior había ido quedándose atrás mientras que corría.

El núcleo de aquel mundo, la salida que necesitaba, debía ser eso, aquel pico de magia ridículo era aquello.

No le tomo importancia a los cuerpos, no era momento, Caster se tropezó en el último momento con la arena mientras que por fin su capucha caía, fue allí que lo vio en toda la gloria.

Una persona llena de espadas, la figura alta de pie, observando el cielo recubierto de engranajes.

Ahora podía distinguir quien era el que estaba parado frente a ella, Medea lo pudo resolver, Archer.

La sangre seguía saliendo de las heridas del hombre, aquella figura llena de espadas extendió su mano al único lugar donde podía sostenerse, un árbol seco a su lado.

Medea observo todo aquello.

Cuando el hombre se dio vuelto, fue cuando Medea lo vio, el cabello tirado hacia abajo, una mirada muerta mientras que no solo era la espalda del hombre la que estaba llena de espadas, había dos cuchillos en sus hombres y en el pecho varias otras espadas.

¿Cómo había logra mantenerse de pie?

― ¿Alaya? ¿Eres tú? ―La voz del hombre sonaba algo ronca.

Medea se quedó en su lugar, el hombre se dirigió a ella por Alaya, el nombre del colectivo humano ¿Qué era todo aquello?

Archer cayó de rodillas frente a Caster mientras que la mujer daba un paso atrás ¿Era esto ya no una inmersión sino algo real?

― ¿Cundo me mataras? ¿A cuántos más debo matar? ¿A quién debo matar? ―La arena se deslizo mientras que Medea dio otro paso atrás mientras que el hombre la miraba esperando la respuesta.

Era esto ¿Archer? Aquel servant arrogante que nunca se quedaba callado ¿Era este ser deplorable que se podía delante de lo que sería su dueño?

Medea se asustó cuando Archer se fue hacia adelante mientras que tomo su vestido por la falda mientras que se quedaba con la cabeza gacha.

― Ya se mi destino, morir siempre solo, vivir siempre solo, la colina llena de espadas muertas en un cementerio sin nombre para alguien que nunca será recodado, fui borrado de la historia para siempre ¿Puedo ser borrado ya de la realidad misma? ―Ella no podía retroceder o correr por el hombre apretando su vestido.

Fue entonces que lo vio, las espadas saliendo del cuerpo del hombre mientras que las heridas se curaban al instante.

¿Archer podía hacer aquello?

― Ya veo, entonces debo seguir matando, debo seguir salvando, matar a muchos para salvar a muchos más, entiendo ―El hombre se puso de pie mientras que Medea sintió como la tensión bajaba, ya no tenía al sujeto agarrándola.

Aun no podía comprender, aquel despilfarro de emociones suicidas ¿Era el Archer que conoció?

― ¿Un deseo Alaya? Morir, simplemente eso, como tu perro solo espero ser reemplazado ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos con esto? No lo sé ―Archer llevo un mano a su frente mientras que aquel traje de cuero negro que llevaba siempre se empezó a reconstruir en los lugares rotos.

― Otra misión entonces, entonces, otra muerte solo, en el campo de espadas ―Medea extendió su mano con cautela para tocar al hombre, solo que al momento de que hizo contacto lo vio.

La melodía de un piano de fondo sonaba mientras que las notas indicaban una muerte, ya no estaba en aquel mundo lleno de espadas, no, ahora estaba frente a un campo de guerra, niños muertos, soldados por todos lados, cada uno de ellos, fue poco después levantando la vista que lo vio.

Al hombre sentando en medio de la masacre mientras que tenía un rostro de indiferencia.

― Ser un héroe de la justicia, sonaba bien, lo idealice bien, entonces ¿Por qué hay tanta sangre? ―

* * *

Tropezando con sus pies Medea cayó al suelo del templo de un comienzo, había vuelto, sus ojos agrandando mientras que su capucha había caído, era una vista patética.

― Ho ¿No es de mala educación indagar en el alma de los demás? ―Medea levanto la vista con lentitud mientras que observo al arquero carmesí de pie frente a ella.

Movió sus labios de manera en que ninguna oración correcta fue audible, Medea observo a Assassin en la habitación aun en el mismo lugar.

― ¿Cuánto paso…? ―la voz de la mujer hizo que el asesino levantara una ceja en confusión.

― Como unos tres segundos antes de cayeras al suelo ―Contesto aquel hombre de túnicas azules con calma.

Medea no se movió.

― ¿un poco fuerte para la dama mi alma? ―Caster retrocedió un poco mientras que la risa del hombre fue audible.

Aquel servant, no, aquel demonio rojo.

Era demasiado peligroso.

― Soy tu aliado, recuérdalo, no realizare nada en tu contra mientras eso sea así, además deberías limpiarte las lágrimas en tu rostro, no me gusta ver a las personas llorar ―Archer menciono aquello mientras que sonrió con tranquilidad.

Caster toco sus mejillas, verdaderamente, había lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, pero, después de haber sentido solo por un segundo lo que el hombre sintió, la pena, la frustración, el dolor, la traición, todo aquello contenido.

Era difícil el si quiera mantenerse cuerda.

― ¿Quieres…desaparecer? ―Medea dudo mientras que pronuncio aquellas palabras.

Archer alzo una ceja mientras que se rio ahora más con calma mientras que se agachaba y tocaba el rostro de la mujer.

Fue el miedo puro lo que impidió que hiciera algo, aquellas manos, que hicieron correr océanos de sangre, había tocado el rostro de Medea, ella tenía sus propias malas acciones, pero, comparado a lo que había visto de parte del hombre.

Era un ángel.

Archer lo había previsto, el apretón de mano, los signos de magia habían salido un poco, casi imperceptible, pero no para sus ojos, lo dejo pasar, no espero que la mujer pudiera ver más de lo que le permitió, debía reconocer el poder de Medea, que, en su mundo, su propio mundo, donde solo él mandaba, fuera capaz de ser violado por alguien, aunque sea de una manera tan pequeña.

Era un logro para aplaudir sin sarcasmo.

Hasta se sintió mal al ver la mirada perdida llena de lágrimas en el rostro del siempre, altivo, orgulloso y molesto de Caster.

Bueno, ella lo busco.

Ahora a la pregunta de la mujer, Archer solo deseaba una cosa.

― Ya no quiero matar más ―Las palabras de aquel espíritu heroico vinieron como una epifanía a Medea, quería ganar, para terminar con su ser, para desear ser eliminado, quizá el hombre las hiciera sonar como palabras vacías. Pero para alguien que acaba de ver todo lo que paso en un lapso de tiempo que genero sobre carga.

Hicieron que las lágrimas volvieran a salir.

Morir solo en una colina llena de espadas.

Morir solo para volver una y otra vez, y otra, y otra, hasta el final de los tiempos para matar.

Aquel inferno que ella vio, fue la condena perpetua de un hombre.

¿Ella realmente merecía ganar? No, ella merecía su segunda oportunidad, su deseo…al igual que el del hombre, egoísta, pero ¿Y aquella opresión en su pecho?

Ha, lo entendió.

Aquella cosa frente a ella, no era un servant, era una espada rota, llena de óxido que seguía siendo usada y rota una y otra vez sin cesar.

Archer espero de todo de la mujer, pero cuando un abrazo vino de aquella figura, el tintineo del báculo del servant mientras caía al suelo y aquel signo de compresión, no fue algo que tuviera previsto, hasta se sintió mal, después de todo, cuando llegase el momento, él mismo la mataría.

Bueno, para Archer no era la primera vez que mataba lo que quería, por lo cual-

― Los héroes también deben ser salvados ―las palabras de Caster cortaron la mente del hombre mientras que abrió los ojos, una cosa para la mujer fue escuchar la historia de un servant, y otra cosa muy distinta, era verla.

Pero, a diferencia de aquellos antes del aquero rojo, todos fueron felices, sus dificultades existieron, pero nunca estuvieron solos, nunca sufrieron como aquel hombre roto, incluso ella que termino traicionada por cada una de las cosas que quiso, no fue rota hasta el punto que incluso después de muerte siguió haciendo lo que más odiaba.

Archer cerró los ojos mientras que devolvió el abrazo, aquella situación había sido tan rara que no sabía qué hacer, de todas las cosas.

Que aquel servant lo abrace parecía ridículo.

Quizá, solo necesitaba alejarla de las cosas y no terminarla como pensó desde el comienzo.

* * *

**Ahora veo que tenía este one-shot escrito, bueno, qué más da, a subirlo.**

**Espero que les guste, y si, sé que tengo que continuar mi historia de ellos, pero ahora mismo no sé si voy a poder subir el capítulo de lo que tengo programado para el domingo.**

**Bueno como sea.**

**Rey de picas fuera.**


End file.
